Four Seasons
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: While out on another exploration, the Thunderkittens find a young girl named Willow, who claims to be from another world, but what happens when Wilykat finds himself being drawn to this girl and what is her connection to Willa, Queen of the Warrior Maidens? WilykatxOC. Title is temporary.


**Hina:** _We all know that I don't own _Thundercats _or else, I'd be rolling in the dough. I only own Willow, Skyler, any other original characters not canon to the series, and the plot to this story. Anything about this story seems like other stories on here or any other website, it would be purely coincidental, just like any characters bearing a resemblance to live people, living or dead. Enjoy the story._

* * *

Four Seasons

**Chapter One **

A crowd of people was gathered near the archery range. It was a rather large crowd, too. They were all gathered around the archery range for the competition. They were waiting.

Watching.

Wondering.

_Who will hit the target and get a perfect bull's eye?_

_Who will become the champion of the Archery Regional Championship?_

These questions hung in the air as each competitor stepped up to the arena. With abated breath, the spectators watched as each of the competitors—the archers—aligned their arrows into the strings of their bows before taking aim at the red circular targets a few yards ahead. The archers then pulled back and within a few seconds, they released the arrows, each one flying through the air with much swiftness, heading straight for the red marks painted onto the wooden posts. Some of the arrows missed while others made their marks, but only a few came close to hitting the center of their intended targets.

The audience all clapped and a loud voice broke over the noise of the cheering and clapping in the crowd. "Up next is the reigning champion of the Valkyrie Hills Archery Competition facing off against last year's runner up, Willow Brooks and Skyler Loft. Will Willow keep her title or will Skyler be our new champion? Only time will tell, folks."

Another roar erupted in the crowd as the announcement ended. This meant only one thing. The Championship was coming to close and this was the final round.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to be nothing, but a clear chestnut color—a dark brown—it was the perfect shade of brown according to some. Willow found herself sitting in the waiting area of the arena, the Archer's Reprieve as they called it. The twelve year old reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue band. In a few swift hand motions, she managed to pull her long brown hair into a simple ponytail that hung at the back of her head. With her hair pulled out of her face, Willow walked out of the Archer's Reprieve. She approached the white line separating the Archers from the line of targets set up thirty yards down the long strip of ground.

The crowd cheered as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. In the next section over, she saw a tall, thin girl with her ginger colored hair resting at the base of her neck, tied back by a simple red white headband. Bright blue eyes sparkled at her as Skyler Loft strode up to the low netlike fence that separated the two girls from each other. Like her, Skyler Loft is twelve and she, too, has trained in the ways of Archery. Despite their rivalry where Archery was concerned, the two girls shared a close bond and they are childhood friends.

Skyler's thin lips pulled back into a friendly smile, showing Willow her blue lined braces. "Well, _Robin Hood,_ I believe your reign over the Merry Men of Valkyrie Hills is coming to a close." There was a hidden, friendly challenge in the girl's tone as she said this. Willow couldn't help, but smile at her friend and rival's words. She gave a quiet giggle and smirked back at the taller girl.

"We shall see, _Little John._" Willow whispered loud enough only for Skyler to hear. The two locked gazes, staring at each other for a split second before breaking out into a small fit of laughter. After shaking hands with her friend, Willow walked over to the arena. The applause drifting from the audience behind her immediately ceased as both she and Skyler prepared themselves for the final moment – the moment of victory when one of them will become the reigning champion of the Valkyrie Hills Archery Competition.

Holding her arms steady, Willow knocked the arrow into the string of her bow and pulled back. She closed her right eye so she could better see her target. A Bull's Eye lingered in the distance – waiting for her to hit it smack in the middle. Just as she pulled back on the arrow, something – a voice – sounded off in the dark recesses of her soul. And for a split second she found herself in a different place.

* * *

_Trees were burning all around her. A huge fiery blaze roared in the distance. Smoke trailed through the air, clogging her senses, making it hard to breathe. Willow found herself struggling for air. Through the hazy smoke, she saw many strangely clothed women running around with bows and arrows in their hands. Willow blinked, feeling confused. The same voice called out her name – or she thought it was her name._

_"Willa! Sister, where are you?" cried a high pitched voice from nearby. Willow tried to open her mouth to speak, but she couldn't even muster the strength. Something was keeping her silent. She watched as a dark haired woman with light brown eyes appeared in her line of sight. The woman was somewhat young as in maybe her teenage years or early twenties. Willow could see that she wore a strip of fur around both her waist and her upper body. The woman stood before her, a frantic look gracing her face._

_"Willa?!" the woman called through her cupped hands. The woman barely took a step when another female voice, a bit deeper and more forceful could be heard._

_"Over here, Sister! Nayda!" Willow and the young Warrior Maiden both turned on their feet and spotted another woman who surprisingly looked like Willow only with slightly darker skin and her dark brown hair hung in a single, loose ponytail across one shoulder. The older woman rose from the wreckage of an overturned tree. The one called Nayda sighed in relief as she ran up to her sister, throwing her arms around the woman's waist._

_"Thank Third Earth, you're safe," Nayda said softly. Willow blinked again. This woman, the one with the flower in her hair seemed really familiar, but the vision began to fade away as did the voice of the two women._

_"Take Wil…Unicorn…Keepers will keep…safe!" and much to her surprise, she saw a small bundle being transferred to the arms of Nayda, but that was all she saw as it finally faded away._

* * *

"Will!? Willow! You ok?" asked a very faint voice. She groaned, opening her eyes. There was a blurry red figure staring down at her, but another blink of her eyes helped clear the blurriness away and Willow could focus her gaze. Skyler's lips turned into a frown as she knelt down to her. "Are you alright, Will?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Willow replied in a tiredlike groan. She took Skyler's offered hand and was soon pulled back to her feet. Her friend just frowned even more. "What happened?" The girl asked quietly.

Skyler just shook her head, turning her hands palm up in an "I don't know" motion. "You just sort of stood there in a daze for a few minutes and then you fell over." Her blue eyes shined with concern for her friend, but another shout stopped her from saying anything more.

Hearing her name being called out, Willow looked over to see her father quickly running over to her from the spectators' stand. "Wil, are you alright?" Her father, John asked, his blue eyes looking her over as he pulled her into a hug. Her dad was always worrying about her health and everything. If she so much as sneezes, he immediately jumps to the conclusion that she has a cold or something.

"Yeah, I'm good, Dad. I just sort of felt dizzy, I guess." Willow allowed herself be hugged tightly by her father before being held out at arm's length. She felt his gaze looking her over once more before his lips kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I guess we'll have to reschedule the rematch between you and Skye at another time because it looks like it's about to rain." Just as he made that comment about the weather, the sky became dark and black-grey storm clouds rolled in, letting loose a burst of rainfall that poured down hard and fast. It was then that Willow was ushered into her father's waiting car to escape the suddenly heavy downpour.

* * *

**Hina: **I know this doesn't actually seem all that original considering that there are loads of "OCs from our/the modern world being thrusted into Third Earth, or the Thundercats' world" littering the Thundercats fandom not just on here but other sites as well, but I've had this one idea for a long time (for two years actually) and because I like this idea, I figured that you guys might as well. But a fair warning, the first two or three chapters may be a bit slow because I'm kinda building up to Willow (not a very unique name but it'll do) meeting the Thundercats and finding out her true origins. Hopefully I can make the Tree Top Maidens more prominent in this story then they are in other OS TC fanfics and in the OS as well.


End file.
